Let Me Hear Your Voice
by Marians
Summary: Nakamoto Yuta hanyalah satu dari sekian orang yang terlahir tidak sempurna. Ia tuna rungu. Meksipun begitu, ia memiliki mimpi yang sama seperti orang lain. Bahagia. Ia pun ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki teman, dan juga bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta. [Taeyong x Yuta / TaeYu] [AU. BoysLove]
1. Chapter 1

**Let Me Hear Your Voice**

1/?

Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta

T+.

Disclaimer:

Sesungguhnya NCT adalah milik kita bersama.

Warning:

AU. Typo(s). Boys Love/sho-ai. OOC.

.

.

.

Suasana kelas yang biasanya memang sudah ramai itu bertambah dua kali lipat lebih ramai ketika sang wali kelas membawa masuk seorang bocah laki-laki yang begitu manis.

Terlihat dari paras anak-anak kelas 5 SD itu, jika mereka antusias dengan kedatangan bocah baru yang memikat mata mereka.

Bocah laki-laki yang manis nan pemalu.

"Kalian mendapatkan teman baru hari ini. Ibu harap, kalian bisa berteman baik dengannya. Namanya—"

Sang wali kelas mengambil kapur, dan menuliskan _hangul_ bertuliskan nama bocah laki-laki itu pada papan tulis.

"Nakamoto Yuta. Dia pindahan dari Jepang, tapi ia bisa berbahasa Korea dengan lancar. Kalian bisa mengobrol dengannya nanti," ucap sang wali kelas. Wanita cantik itu menunjuk bangku yang berada di deretan 2 dari belakang.

Bocah laki-laki bernama Nakamoto Yuta itu melangkahkan kakinya. Ia tersenyum manis ketika teman-temannya menyapanya dengan ramah.

Bocah manis itu duduk dengan tenang dibangkunya. Senyum manis tak luntur dari parasnya, justru bertambah lebar ketika melihat antusiasme teman barunya ketika melihatnya.

Ia senang bukan kepalang.

 _Aku akan memiliki teman._

.-.-.

Bangku si manis Yuta dikelilingi oleh bocah-bocah yang penasaran dengannya—walaupun pada akhirnya hanya ada 4 bocah laki-laki yang masih bertahan disana. Bertanya apapun tentang bocah itu. Mulai dari dimana ia tinggal, hingga alasan kenapa ia mau pindah ke Korea.

Yuta tersenyum, hingga akhirnya bocah bernama Doyoung menunjuk _earphone_ yang terpasang ditelinganya.

"Kau pakai _earphone?_ Apa kau suka mendengarkan musik?" tanya Doyoung antusias.

Yuta tersenyum, ia menggeleng. Tangannya bergerak membentuk gerakan yang tidak Doyoung—dan kawannya mengerti.

"Kau ini melakukan apa?" kali ini Kun, salah satu siswa China dikelas itu buka suara. Ia menatap aneh Yuta.

Bocah manis itu menghela napas. Ia merogoh tasnya, mengambil sebuah _note_ kecil berwarna biru muda. Tangan mungilnya bergerak lincah, menuliskan beberapa hangul.

Doyoung, Kun, dan dua kawannya mengernyit melihat Yuta yang justru menyodorkan _note_ itu dihadapannya.

 _Aku suka musik, tapi ini bukan untuk itu. Ini alat bantu dengar, aku tidak bisa mendengar dengan normal seperti kalian._

Doyoung dan Kun saling bertatapan, sementara dua orang bocah lain yang bersama mereka langsung berlari menjauhi Yuta dan berteriak— _Yuta tidak bisa mendengar! Dia cacat!_

Yuta menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

 _Selalu begini._

Doyoung menepuk bahu Yuta, membuat bocah manis itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Doyoung mengulas senyum lebar, tak lupa dengan jempol yang teracung dihadapan Yuta.

"Yang penting kau suka musik! Kita bisa berteman!" ucapnya riang.

Kun tertawa, ia memukul bahu Doyoung pelan, "Kalau sudah soal musik saja, kau begini."

"Itu karena orang yang suka musik itu tidak jahat!"

"Mana ada yang seperti itu?"

Yuta tertawa tanpa suara. Ia menahan air matanya yang hendak turun—terlalu bahagia karena memiliki teman baru yang mau menerima keadaannya yang memang tidak _sempurna._

Doyoung dan Kun yang melihat Yuta tertawa pun ikut tertawa. Dua bocah itu bahkan kini sudah berisik sendiri, menceritakan apa saja yang bisa mereka bagi. Entah itu tentang Kun yang tidak jadi dibelikan game, ataupun Doyoung yang dipaksa untuk makan sayuran. Yuta pun sesekali ikut dalam percakapan mereka—meski dua temannya itu harus menunggu Yuta menulis di _note_ nya karena mereka tak mengerti bahasa isyarat.

Namun suasana itu tak berlangsung lama, salah seorang bocah jahil—yang bernama Jaehyun, ia mendekati Yuta, menepuk bahunya pelan, dan ketika Yuta berbalik ke arahnya, bocah itu menarik _earphone_ yang dikenakan oleh bocah manis itu.

Doyoung yang melihat kelakuan Jaehyun terkejut, "Jaehyun! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Jaehyun tersenyum jahil, tangannya memainkan alat bantu dengar milik Yuta dengan melempar-lemparnya rendah, "Kalau ini diambil, dia tidak bisa dengar apapun ya? Dasar cacat!"

"Ya! Jaga mulutmu!" teriak Doyoung tidak terima.

Jaehyun tersenyum mengejek, ia melemparkan benda yang sedari tadi dimainkannya itu menuju pojok ruangan, dimana seorang bocah tampan sedang duduk diatas meja—lengkap dengan senyum mengejeknya.

"Jangan marah begitu, Doyoung. Dia 'kan tidak bisa mendengar apapun yang kita ucapkan," ucap bocah itu sembari mendekat kearah Yuta yang masih terdiam.

Bocah itu menunjukkan _earphone_ milik Yuta, yang reflek langsung diraih olehnya, namun dengan sigap ditarik lagi oleh bocah itu.

"Taeyong!" bentak Kun. Bocah China itu berang mendapati kelakuan jahil kawan sekelasnya.

Taeyong tak mengindahkan teriakan Kun, bocah itu justru mendekatkan wajahnya kedepan wajah Yuta. Tersenyum mengejek.

"Kau pasti tidak bisa mendengarkanku 'kan? Dasar cacat. Tidak berguna. Tempatmu itu bukan disini, ini tempat untuk orang _normal_. Orang cacat sepertimu tidak pantas berada disini."

Yuta terdiam, sementara Kun dan Doyoung langsung menjerit memarahi Taeyong yang begitu kasar.

Taeyong berjalan menjauh, ia kini berdiri disisi jendela yang terbuka.

"Kau mau ini kembali?" tanyanya pada Yuta sembari menggoyang-goyangkan _earphone_ berwarna perak itu.

Yuta mengangguk, ia berjalan mendekati Taeyong. Namun, sebelum tangannya berhasil meraih benda miliknya, Taeyong terlebih dahulu membuangnya kebawah. Membuangnya ke sebuah kolam yang berada tepat dibawah kelas mereka.

Yuta menatap nanar percikan air yang tercipta akibat benda yang baru saja tercebur kesana.

Ia menatap Taeyong sedih, tangannya bergerak membentuk sebuah bahasa isyarat.

 _Kenapa kau lakukan itu?_

Taeyong jelas tak mengerti, ia justru menunjuk kolam dibawah sana dengan jempolnya, "Itu adalah tempat untuk orang cacat sepertimu."

Bahu Yuta bergetar, ia langsung berlari keluar kelas—menuju kolam dibawah sana demi menyelamatkan _earphone_ nya—yang menjadi korban kejahilan kawan sekelasnya.

Doyoung dan Kun yang melihat kawan barunya dikerjai menatap jengkel kearah Taeyong dan kawan-kawannya. Mereka berdua ingin menyusul Yuta, namun Jaehyun justru menghalangi pintu keluar dan melempar senyum menyebalkan kearah mereka berdua.

Akhirnya dua bocah itu melihat Yuta dari kejauhan. Memandang sendu Yuta yang kini sudah masuk kedalam kolam demi mencari alat bantu dengarnya.

.-.-.

Yuta melepas sepatunya dan langsung masuk kedalam kolam ikan yang tidak terlalu dalam tersebut. Ia bergidik ketika merasakan sensasi dingin yang membelai kakinya.

Matanya bergerak menyusuri kolam, mencari keberadaan _benda berharga_ miliknya. Benda yang membantunya untuk berinteraksi dengan dunia luar.

Ia berjalan kesana-kemari, tak jarang ia terjatuh karena dasar kolam yang terlalu licin untuk kaki telanjangnya.

Meski begitu, ia tak menangis—lebih tepatnya mencoba untuk tidak menangis lagi. Ia sudah lelah untuk menangis. Ia juga sudah berjanji pada ibu dan kakak sepupunya untuk tidak menangis jika ada orang yang menjahatinya.

Sejujurnya, Yuta mengerti, apa saja yang dikatakan oleh Jaehyun dan Taeyong. Ia _sangat_ mengerti _—_ meski tak menggunakan alat bantu dengar. Ia sudah cukup lama berlatih membaca gerak bibir orang dengan ibunya.

Namun, ia sudah terbiasa. Dimanapun ia berada, orang-orang selalu mencacinya hanya karena ia cacat. Yuta sudah berulang kali meminta pada ayahnya, untuk memasukkannya ke sekolah luar biasa saja. Tempat dimana ada banyak anak-anak yang sama sepertinya. Tapi, ayahnya selalu menolak dengan tegas.

" _Yuta-_ kun _itu cerdas. Meski tidak bisa mendengar dan bicara, kau bisa belajar di sekolah umum. Jagoan kecilku ini harus melihat dunia yang luas."_

Itu adalah kata-kata ayahnya setiap kali Yuta meminta. Ayahnya selalu ingin Yuta untuk tak malu terhadap kekurangan yang ia miliki. Ayahnya—dan juga ibunya selalu memberikan motivasi padanya, bahwa Yuta berhak merasakan apa yang anak normal lain rasakan. Sekolah di sekolah umum, bermain dengan sebayanya, dan memiliki banyak teman.

TEK.

Yuta tergelincir lagi—kali ini karena kakinya tanpa sengaja menginjak sesuatu. Ia mengambilnya, seketika bibirnya mengulas senyum manis.

Tangannya mengangkat benda itu tinggi-tinggi, berharap air yang sempat masuk kedalamnya akan keluar.

Setelah dirasa tak ada lagi air didalamnya, Yuta kembali memasangnya ketelinganya. Ia mengernyit ketika merasakan telinganya lembab—tidak nyaman. Bocah itu akhirnya melepasnya kembali dan menyimpannya.

Yuta berniat kembali ke kelas, namun keberadaan Taeyong yang kini berdiri di tepi kolam membuatnya terkejut.

Bocah manis itu tersenyum lebar, ia pikir, Taeyong mungkin merasa bersalah sudah memperlakukannya seperti itu. Ia berjalan mendekati bocah tampan itu—masih dengan senyum yang menghiasi parasnya.

Tangan mungil Yuta bergerak membentuk bahasa isyarat ketika ia sudah sampai dihadapan Taeyong—masih dengan senyumnya.

Bahasa isyarat yang bisa diartikan— _Tidak apa. Alat bantu dengarku tidak rusak._

Taeyong mengernyit heran, tidak mengerti. Yuta yang mendapati ekspresi Taeyong memukul dahinya pelan. Merasa bodoh.

Bocah manis itu merogoh kantung celananya, hendak mengeluarkan _notes_ birunya, namun tangan Taeyong mencegahnya. Yuta hanya bisa memandang Taeyong tak mengerti—apalagi ketika bocah tampan itu menuntunnya untuk berjalan mundur.

Yuta menatap Taeyong bingung. Ia memiringkan kepalanya. Sementara itu, Taeyong tersenyum lebar. Tangannya kini memegang erat bahu Yuta.

"Ayo bermain," ucap Taeyong.

Yuta diam, ia masih bertahan menatap Taeyong dengan pandangan bingung. Bocah manis itu melebarkan matanya ketika ia merasakan badannya terhuyung kebelakang. Tangannya mencoba meraih sosok Taeyong, namun hanya udara yang bisa ia dapatkan.

Yuta memekik—walaupun tak ada suara yang keluar dari bibirnya—ketika tubuhnya bersua dengan dinginnya air kolam.

Taeyong yang memang sengaja mendorong Yuta hingga tercebur itu tertawa puas. Ia memanggil kawannya—Jaehyun yang ternyata sedari tadi berdiri dibelakangnya, menjadi penonton. Bocah tampan itu mendekat kearah kolam, dengan sebuah tas punggung hitam.

"Mau diapakan sampah ini?" tanya Jaehyun pada Taeyong.

"Kembalikan saja pada pemiliknya, sepertinya dia membutuhkannya," jawab Taeyong sembari menatap Yuta dengan tatapan menghina.

Jaehyun mendekat kearah Yuta yang tengah menatapnya nanar. Bocah itu membuka resleting tas hitam yang ternyata ada milik Yuta dan langsung menumpahkan isinya ke dalam kolam—tepat dihadapan Yuta.

Bocah manis itu hanya diam, menundukkan kepalanya, menatap sedih buku-buku barunya yang kini sudah tenggelam dengan sempurna. Bukan hanya bukunya, namun bekal makan siang buatan ibunya kini juga bernasib sama.

Setelah semua isinya keluar, Jaehyun pun ikut membuang tas hitam itu ke dalam air, membuatnya basah.

Melihat keadaan Yuta yang hanya bisa pasrah, Taeyong dan Jaehyun sama sekali tak merasa iba. Dua bocah itu justru menertawakan Yuta dan dengan teganya meninggalkan Yuta sendiri disana.

Terdiam didalam kolam dengan keadaan yang begitu mengenaskan.

Sepeninggal Taeyong dan Jaehyun, Yuta menarik napasnya. Ia mengusap matanya yang berair.

Tidak. Yuta tidak ingin menangis walaupun sesungguhnya ia sangat ingin menumpahkan air matanya saat ini juga.

Tangan mungilnya bergerak untuk memunguti barang-barangnya yang kini sudah basah itu. Ia memunguti bukunya satu persatu dan menjemurnya di pinggiran kolam, berharap teriknya matahari bisa mengeringkan buku-bukunya. Tak hanya buku, alat tulis, sapu tangan, bekal makan siang, dan juga tasnya pun ikut dijemur.

Bocah manis itu menata barang-barangnya berjejeran, dan ia juga mendudukkan dirinya di sisi tasnya yang tengah dijemur.

Yuta mengeluarkan alat bantu dengarnya yang berada di kantong celana. Ia menghela napas ketika tetesan air kembali keluar dari benda itu. Ditaruhnya benda serupa _earphone_ itu diatas tas hitamnya—ikut menjemurnya.

TES

Yuta mengerjapkan matanya, tangannya langsung mengusap sepasang mata yang mulai mengeluarkan air. Ia menggeleng pelan, menghapus segala prasangka buruk yang berputar-putar dibenaknya.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum manis—untuk dirinya sendiri. Matanya menatap lantai dua, tepat dimana kelasnya berada.

 _Tidak apa. Mungkin mereka sedang ingin usil saja. Mereka tidak membenciku. Mereka orang yang baik. Aku tidak boleh membenci mereka. Mereka adalah temanku._

 _._

 _._

 **To be Continued**

 **.**

 **(** Aloha, aku bawa ff baru dengan pair TaeYu lagi. Ahahaa. Aku lagi kesengsem berat sama mereka. Huhu, papa dan mamaku yang baru. **)**

 **(** Btw, ini terinspirasi dari manga **Koe no Katachi** karangan **Yoshitoki Ōima** **.** Tapi aku cuman ambil plot dimana MC ceweknya itu tuna rungu, dan cowoknya itu tukang bully pas kecil. Tapi, untuk kedepannya, berbeda sama manga itu. **)**

 **(** Btw, mau ngasih tau dulu mungkin aku ngga bisa fast update untuk ini. karena yah, bentar lagi aku ujian hiks. lalu kenapa ngga aku simpen dulu aja? alasan klasik sih, mubazir. Aku sendiri tipe yang nggabisa bikin cerita cepet, kalau lagi produkif aja, biasanya cuman bisa nyelesaiin 1 chapter baru untuk satu story-jangan tanya kalau writer block kayak gimana ;; **)**

 **(** Oh ya, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca dan mereview! PPyong~ **)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let Me Hear Your Voice**

2/?

Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta

T+.

Disclaimer:

Sesungguhnya NCT adalah milik kita bersama.

Warning:

AU. Typo(s). Boys Love/sho-ai. OOC.

.

.

.

Nakamoto Yuta menghela napas ketika mendapati baju seragamnya basah kuyup dan celananya yang hilang entah kemana. Seingatnya, ia sudah menyimpannya di dalam loker dalam keadaan kering dan lengkap.

Maniknya melirik kearah Taeyong yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Bocah tampan itu tengah tertawa bersama kawanannya.

Lagi-lagi tingkah usil Taeyong.

Jujur saja, Yuta sudah mulai terbiasa dengan segala tingkah jahil Taeyong kepadanya. Sudah hampir sebulan ia merasakan segala bentuk kejahilan Taeyong. Mulai dari bukunya yang tiba-tiba menghilang, sepatunya yang dibuang ke tempat sampah, hingga alat bantu pendengarannya yang diinjak tanpa belas kasih.

Selama ini Yuta tak selalu diam, terkadang ia marah kepada Taeyong jika merasa kejahilan temannya itu sudah keterlaluan—seperti minggu lalu dimana Yuta dan Taeyong sempat adu pukul karena Taeyong dengan sengaja merusak hasil kerja kelompoknya dengan Doyoung dan Kun.

Yuta tak masalah jika hanya dirinya yang dijahili, tapi jika sudah menyangkut dua orang temannya yang tulus dengannya, bocah manis itu tak bisa diam saja. Baginya, Doyoung dan Kun adalah kawannya yang sangat berharga, dan ia tak ingin dua kawannya itu pergi darinya hanya karena ikut-ikutan menjadi korban Taeyong.

"Seragammu mana?" tanya Doyoung heran ketika mendapati Yuta kembali dari ruang ganti masih dengan menggunakan seragam olahraganya.

Yuta menuliskan sesuatu pada _note_ birunya dan menunjukkannya kepada Doyoung—lengkap dengan senyum manis yang mampu menenangkan Doyoung yang murka.

"Taeyong itu! Bisakah dia tidak menjahilimu sehari saja?!" kesal Doyoung. Bocah itu hendak menghampiri Taeyong, namun tangannya di cegah oleh Yuta.

Bocah manis itu kembali berkutat dengan notenya, dan kembali menunjukkannya kepada Doyoung, " _Sudahlah, biarkan saja, lama-lama juga dia akan bosan sendiri."_

Doyoung mengerucutkan bibirnya, tak terima dengan pendapat kawannya itu, "Tapi sudah sebulan kau dibeginikan! Memangnya kau tidak bosan?"

Yuta meringis, ia menggaruk tengkuknya, jujur saja, ia bosan jika harus seperti ini terus. Selalu berbohong kepada ibunya jika ia pulang dalam keadaan berantakan, atau jika dirinya meminta dibelikan alat bantu dengar yang baru—yang setaunya harganya tak murah.

Bocah manis itu tersenyum menyakinkan sembari memberikan selembar kertas kepada Doyoung.

" _Bosan sih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Lagipula aku yakin, dia nanti akan berubah, entah kapan."_

.-.-.

Tak terasa hampir setahun Yuta bersekolah disini. Ia senang, teman-teman sekelasnya semakin lama mau mengakui keberadaannya. Kini mereka dengan sukarela akan membantu Yuta jika bocah manis itu kesulitan dengan pelajaran—seperti tak bisa mendengarkan instruksi dari guru dengan jelas.

Begitu pula dengan Doyoung dan Kun—serta teman baru bernama Winwin yang merupakan sahabat Kun sejak TK, mereka bahkan dengan sukarela meminta kepada ibu Yuta untuk diajari bahasa isyarat. Alasannya? Agar Yuta tak perlu repot-repot menulis di _note_ jika ingin berkomunikasi dengan mereka.

Yuta bahagia, ia sangat bersyukur dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang menyayanginya dengan keadaannya yang tidak sempurna ini.

Kecuali satu orang, Lee Taeyong.

Yuta tak tau dimana letak kesalahannya hingga Taeyong enggan untuk berdamai dengannya. Jaehyun saja sudah lelah memusuhinya sejak semester ganjil berakhir.

Jika menurut penuturan Jaehyun, Taeyong tidak menyukai Yuta karena bocah itu selalu diam jika di _bully_ olehnya—selain kekurangannya yang tuna rungu itu. Semenjak itulah, Yuta yang polos langsung menyimpulkan jika setiap perilaku buruk Taeyong harus dibalas biar bocah itu berhenti membencinya.

Tak jarang keduanya di hukum bersama karena ketahuan berkelahi—atau karena merusakan properti sekolah. Orang tua Taeyong pun selalu datang ke sekolah untuk memenuhi panggilan dari wali kelasnya yang geram dengan tingkahnya. Kenapa hanya orang tua Taeyong? Itu karena sang wali kelas sudah mengetahui jika bocah tampan itulah biang keroknya.

Bocah tampan itu selalu memancing keributan dengan Yuta, entah itu dengan sengaja berteriak di telinganya, menjahili Doyoung, ataupun menarik celananya—yang berakhir dengan dua bocah itu bertengkar sendiri dan disaksikan oleh teman-temannya yang justru bersorak kegirangan.

Seperti sore ini, dimana Taeyong dan Yuta kembali di hukum oleh guru olahraga mereka untuk membersihkan lapangan _indoor_ yang baru saja selesai digunakan.

Dua bocah lucu itu menghela napas, mereka tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menjalankan hukuman berat dari guru yang memang terkenal galak itu.

Taeyong bertugas untuk memunguti bola _volly_ yang tadi digunakan untuk pelajaran, sementara Yuta memilih untuk mengepel lantai.

Beberapa kali Yuta meringis ketika Taeyong kembali iseng melemparinya dengan bola sembari tertawa—tawa yang sangat menyebalkan untuk Yuta. Bocah manis itu menahan diri untuk tidak memukulkan gagang pel ini ke kepala Taeyong.

Ketika dua bocah itu telah menyelesaikan hukumannya, keadaan kelas telah sepi. Taeyong berdecak sebal ketika menyadari Jaehyun sudah pulang terlebih dahulu dan meninggalkannya.

Yuta yang melihat Taeyong mengoceh sendiri tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Dimatanya, Taeyong yang saat ini tengah merajuk terlihat menggemaskan sekali—kesan menyebalkannya hilang begitu saja.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?" galak Taeyong.

Yuta hanya mengedikkan bahunya, ia memilih untuk membereskan barang-barangnya. Hening melingkupi keduanya, Yuta yang sudah selesai memasukkan semua alat tulis dan bukunya kedalam tas menatap Taeyong yang sedang sibuk menggerutu.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Yuta, bocah manis itu berjalan menghampiri Taeyong—yang tentu saja langsung disambut dengan tatapan tajam dari bocah tampan itu.

Yuta tak gentar, ia justru sibuk menuliskan sesuatu pada _note_ nya dan menunjukkan kepada Taeyong.

" _Apa kau tak lelah mengerjaiku terus?"_

Taeyong mendengus, ia menatap sengit sosok Yuta, "Tidak. Kau memang pantas mendapatkannya."

" _Kenapa?"_

"Karena kau lemah, dan—sudahlah lupakan," galak Taeyong. Bocah itu bahkan mendorong Yuta agar menjauhinya.

Yuta mengernyit, sekali lagi ia menunjukkan _note_ miliknya, " _Dan apa? Katakan padaku."_

Taeyong menggigit bibirnya, ia membanting tasnya—cukup keras untuk membuat Yuta terkejut, "Kau mengambil semua temanku! Seharusnya mereka tak usah peduli pada orang cacat sepertimu!"

Bocah manis itu meringis. Agaknya ia menyadari bahwa sebagian dari anak kelas banyak yang mulai menjaga jarak dengan Taeyong. Menurut Jaehyun, mereka semua sudah muak dengan tingkah laku Taeyong yang suka berbuat jahil.

" _Maaf,"_ tulisnya pada _note._

Taeyong menatap nyalang kearah Yuta. Ia mendorong Yuta hingga bocah itu terjatuh dan kepalanya tak sengaja membentur kursi, tak hanya itu, ia lalu mengambil _note_ milik Yuta dan membuangnya keluar jendela.

Yuta meringis kesakitan, ia menatap nanar Taeyong yang menatapnya penuh kebencian.

Tidak. Yuta sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk mengambil semua teman-teman Taeyong, membuat seisi kelas menjaga jaraknya dengan bocah tampan itu. Justru sebaliknya, Yuta sama sekali tak berharap jika teman-teman sekelasnya akan menaruh kepedulian yang besar padanya. Baginya, memiliki satu atau dua orang yang tulus berteman dengannya itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Ia sangat memahaminya. Memahami bagaimana perasaan Taeyong yang kesepian tanpa ada teman—abaikan fakta bahwa Jaehyun masih lengket dengannya walaupun akhir-akhir ini sering bertengkar.

Sendirian itu tidak menyenangkan.

Sendirian itu menyakitkan.

Yuta mencoba untuk berdiri, meski agak terhuyung, bocah manis itu memaksakan dirinya. Ia menatap lembut kearah Taeyong, bibirnya tak lupa menyunggingkan senyum manis. Senyum yang nyatanya membuat Taeyong terdiam.

Tangan Yuta bergerak membentuk bahasa isyarat. Dimana tangannya menunjuk kearah Taeyong dan dirinya sendiri, kemudian menyatukannya—seperti orang bersalaman.

Bibirnya bergerak pelan, berharap Taeyong bisa membaca gerak bibirnya.

"A-yo-ber-te-man."

Taeyong menggertakan giginya, "Aku membencimu! Sangat membencimu!"

Bocah tampan itu berlalu begitu saja. Ia sengaja menyenggol kasar bahu Yuta dengan bahunya sendiri.

Yuta menatap sedih punggung Taeyong—tanpa ia sadari, sepasang manik yang selalu berpendar ceria itu menitikkan air mata.

.-.-.

Semenjak kejadian itu, baik Taeyong maupun Yuta sangatlah canggung. Taeyong sendiri sudah jarang mengerjai Yuta, ia hanya akan bersikap kasar pada Yuta jika bocah manis itu berani mengganggu ketenangannya, walaupun itu hanya berupa menawari bekal makan siang yang langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Taeyong.

Tentu saja sikap Taeyong membuat teman-temannya kesal, namun Yuta sebisa mungkin memberi pengertian bahwa Taeyong hanya sedang _badmood_ saja.

"Kau itu terlalu baik, Yuta," celetuk Kun—yang langsung disetujui oleh Doyoung.

Yuta tersenyum, seperti biasa, ia menunjukkan _note_ nya pada dua sahabatnya, " _Aku hanya ingin berteman dengan Taeyong. Dia anak yang baik kok."_

Doyoung langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Taeyong, ia melotot ketika mendapati Taeyong justru melemparkan ejekan padanya, "Baik darimana? Dia itu menyebalkan!"

Yuta memiringkan kepalanya, menatap tidak mengerti kearah Doyoung yang berucap dengan cepat. Kun tertawa, ia mencolek bahu Yuta dan menirukan ucapan Doyoung—dengan versi lambat.

Bocah manis itu tertawa, ia menuliskan sesuatu pada _note_ nya dan menunjukkannya dengan semangat pada dua sahabatnya, " _Dia memang menyebalkan sih, tapi aku yakin, dia adalah orang yang menyenangkan untuk diajak berteman. Percaya padaku!"_

"Yah, kalau sifat usilnya itu sudah berkurang, kurasa dia memang orang yang menyenangkan," ucap Kun—yang lagi-lagi langsung disetujui oleh Doyoung.

Yuta hanya mengulas senyum manis dan menyuruh kawannya untuk kembali ke bangku mereka masing-masing ketika guru yang mengajar sudah memasuki kelas. Kun kembali ke bangku depan deretan paling ujung kanan, sementara Doyoung, bocah itu duduk tepat dua bangku didepannya, dan tepat dibelakangnya, ada Taeyong.

Sejak awal guru masuk dan menerangkan materi, Taeyong tiada henti mengerjainya, seperti mendorong kursinya, melemparkan kertas dan juga menjepretkan karet ke kepalanya. Jaehyun yang duduk sebangku dengan Yuta menegur ulah Taeyong ketika jepretan karet itu mengenai tengkuk Yuta dan membuat kulit putihnya langsung memerah.

Taeyong mendecih, ia menatap sengit kearah Yuta. Ia merasa bahwa kawan karibnya baru saja diambil oleh bocah manis itu.

Taeyong diam-diam mendorong maju mejanya, membuatnya semakin dekat dengan bangku milik Yuta. Ia mengisyaratkan kepada teman sebangkunya untuk diam—yang langsung dituruti begitu saja karena tatapan tajam Taeyong.

Saat sang guru sibuk menulis di papan tulis, Taeyong dengan kasar menarik alat bantu dengar milik Yuta, membuat bocah manis itu memekik kaget.

Jaehyun yang berada di dekat Yuta tersentak ketika mendengar pekikan tertahan Yuta. Ia menatap ngeri kearah Yuta yang tengah menutupi telinganya dengan tangan bergetar.

Tak hanya Jaehyun, seisi kelas terpaku mendapati keadaan Yuta. Bahkan beberapa anak perempuan menjerit tertahan.

Kun dan Doyoung yang melihat keadaan sahabatnya yang lagi-lagi menjadi korban ulah iseng Taeyong geram. Kun langsung mendekati Taeyong yang terpaku dan mendorong kasar bocah itu, sementara Doyoung langsung memeluk Yuta.

"Kenapa kau selalu bersikap jahat pada Yuta? Padahal dia tak pernah menyakitimu! Yang dia inginkan hanyalah berteman denganmu!" teriak Kun.

"Kau keterlaluan," desis Doyoung sembari menatap tajam Taeyong.

Taeyong tak menjawab. Ia hanya bisa terdiam, seolah tubuhnya terpaku oleh bumi dan pikirannya pergi entah kemana. Ia bahkan tak berkutik ketika gurunya dan Doyoung membimbing Yuta ke UKS.

Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menatap lantai.

Lantai putih yang kini telah ternodai oleh darah.

.-.-.

Keesokan harinya ketika Taeyong berangkat sekolah, ia langsung menjadi bahan cercaan teman sekelasnya. Hanya Jaehyun—juga Kun dan Doyoung yang mau bertahan di sisi bocah tampan itu.

Jika kalian bertanya, mengapa Doyoung dan Kun tidak ikut memusuhi Taeyong, maka jawabannya adalah Yuta tak menginginkan hal itu. Ia tidak mau ada permusuhan diantara keduanya. Yuta sudah menganggap Taeyong temannya, dan bocah manis itu juga sudah memaafkan perbuatan Taeyong.

Jika Taeyong tak ingat saat ini dirinya sedang disekolah, bisa dipastikan bocah itu pasti akan langsung menangis. Jujur saja, ia merasa bersalah—apalagi perbuatannya kemarin bisa dikatakan sangatlah keterlaluan karena sudah melukai Yuta.

Taeyong ingin meminta maaf, ia ingin mengulanginya dari awal. Mencoba untuk menjadi kawan bagi seorang Nakamoto Yuta.

Ia menunggu kedatangan Yuta, namun hingga bel pulang berbunyi, Yuta tak kunjung menunjukkan batang hitungnya.

Taeyong tak menyerah, ia memutuskan untuk menunggu esok hari—namun lagi-lagi Yuta tak masuk.

Ia terus menunggu kedatangan Yuta yang tak kunjung berangkat sekolah. Jika tak salah hitung, ini sudah memasuki hari ke sembilan Yuta tak berangkat. Taeyong sudah menanyakannya pada Kun dan Doyoung yang berstatus sebagai kawan terdekat Yuta, namun dua bocah itu sama saja. Mereka tak tau alasan dibalik absennya Yuta.

Hingga pada hari ke dua belas, Taeyong mengetahui sebuah kenyataan.

Kenyataan yang membuatnya shock.

Kenyataan yang mengatakan bahwa Yuta dirawat selama seminggu di rumah sakit, dan bocah itu tak akan pernah kembali ke sekolah ini.

Karena, kedua orang tua Yuta dan Yuta sendiri, sepakat untuk pindah sekolah ke luar kota.

Meninggalkan Lee Taeyong sendirian dengan setumpuk rasa penyeselan tanpa sepatah kata maaf terucap dari bibirnya.

.

.

 **T** o **B** e **C** ontinue

.

.

 **(** btw, chapter ini sedikit lbh dikit daripada yg kemarin. Dikit doang sih, paling berapa puluh word ehe. Soalnya ini masih masuk prolog ehehe. **)**

 **(** Aku seneng lho, ternyata ff ini dapet respon positif. Soalnya ya kemarin aku ngerasa chapter satu agak berantakan krn aku sendiri udah ngga sabar pengen upload—yah, walapun yang ini aku ngga jamin rapi sih ;;)

 **(** terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca dan mereview! Ppyong~ **)**

 **(** p.s: chapter depan akan kuusahakan update cepat—kalau ujianku lancar TT)


	3. Chapter 3

**Let Me Hear Your Voice**

3/?

Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta

T+.

Disclaimer:

Sesungguhnya NCT adalah milik kita bersama.

Warning:

AU. Typo(s). Boys Love/sho-ai. OOC.

.

.

.

Lee Taeyong memandang datar keadaan kelasnya yang ramai. Teman-teman sekelasnya sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Ada yang sibuk menyalin tugas untuk mata pelajaran berikutnya, ada pula yang justru sibuk melakukan hal bodoh atau sekedar bergosip.

Taeyong bukanlah bagian dari mereka. Ia adalah bagian dari _kelompok deretan belakang_ —sebutan untuk orang-orang yang lebih senang menyendiri dibandingkan bergaul dengan kawannya.

Pemuda tampan yang saat ini duduk dibangku kelas dua SMU itu memilih untuk _berkencan_ dengan _iPod_ nya. Memutar lagu kesukaannya untuk meredam kebisingan kelasnya yang tengah bebas tak ada guru—sekaligus menulikan telinganya dari ucapan ketus Jaehyun dan juga omelan Doyoung yang ditujukan padanya.

Manik tajam Taeyong menatap ke arah gerombolan siswa yang tengah melaksanakan pelajaran olahraga _outdoor_. Pikirannya melayang ke kejadian saat ia masih duduk dibangku kelas 6—dimana ia sangat menyukai kegiatannya menjahili seseorang. Entah itu menyembunyikan botol minumnya atau menarik celananya.

Yang berakhir dengan keduanya berkelahi dan dihukum oleh guru mereka.

Taeyong dirundung rindu—tidak, lebih tepatnya ia ingin meminta maaf pada sosok itu.

Nakamoto Yuta.

Pemuda itu ingin menemui Yuta, menyampaikan maaf atas semua tingkah laku buruknya dimasa lalu. Ia ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Memulainya dari lembaran yang baru, menjadi kawan untuk bocah manis tunga rungu itu.

Tapi, sampai detik ini, Taeyong belum mendapatkan kesempatan itu. Ia tidak tau dimana Yuta saat ini. Orang itu menghilang bagaikan ditelan bumi—bahkan Doyoung dan Kun yang berstatus sebagai sahabatnya saja tak mendapatkan kabar apapun. Apalagi dirinya yang orang asing dan selalu menyakitinya ini?

Jujur saja, mereka semua—Jaehyun, Doyoung dan Kun—terutama dirinya, sangatlah penasaran bagaimana rupa Yuta saat ini. Apakah bocah manis itu tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang tampan? Atau justru tumbuh semakin manis? Apakah senyumnya masih sama seperti dulu? Apakah kebaikan hatinya masih sama?

Mereka selalu berandai-andai.

Andai mereka bisa dipertemukan dengan Yuta saat itu juga, apa yang akan dilakukan?

Doyoung menjawabnya dengan mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan langsung memeluk erat Yuta dan memaksanya untuk selalu berada di sampingnya. Sementara Kun akan mengajak Yuta untuk menonton sepak bola—mengingat Yuta begitu menyukai olahraga satu itu. Jaehyun memilih untuk memeluk Yuta dan menyuruhnya menceritakan apa saja yang sudah ia lalui selama ini.

Dan Taeyong, ia memilih untuk langsung meminta maaf pada Yuta dan meminta untuk diberi kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semua yang sudah terjadi di masa lalu.

.-.-.

Taeyong memandang enggan bangunan di depannya. Sebuah sekolah luar biasa yang baru berdiri 4 tahun yang lalu.

"Jangan mencoba untuk kabur. Aku tidak ingin tugas kali ini berakhir dengan nilai D lagi," sinis Doyoung ketika matanya menangkap Taeyong yang hendak kabur.

Taeyong mendecakkan lidahnya, kalau bukan karena tugas kemarin—yang gagal total karena dia kabur—ia tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kakinya disini. Terkutuklah tugas Sosiologi—dan terkutuklah Kim Doyoung yang tidak akan pernah membiarkannya kabur.

"Sekarang apalagi?" tanya Taeyong malas.

Doyoung tak menjawab, ia hanya memberikan secarik kertas berisi rincian tugas yang harus ia lakukan—dan Taeyong hanya bisa menahan kesal ketika mendapati tugas yang menurutnya begitu konyol.

Apapula itu mengamati orang-orang yang bersekolah disini? Memangnya ia ini pengangguran yang tak punya pekerjaan?

Tugas sekolahnya kali ini benar-benar tak masuk akal—lebih tak masuk akal lagi Kim Doyoung yang memilih untuk melakukan penelitian sosial disini.

Taeyong melangkah masuk—meski sebenarnya enggan. Pandangannya menyapu keadaan sekolah luar biasa yang tak bisa dikatakan kecil ini. Bangunan utamanya besar—meski hanya satu lantai, belum lagi taman yang begitu luas dengan berbagai permainan outdoor dan pohon-pohon rindang yang menambah kesan asri.

Banyak anak-anak dengan kekurangan fisik yang berada disini, entah bergerombol di bawah pohon, memainkan permainan outdoor, ataupun duduk-duduk di teras bangunan.

Taeyong meneliti, mencari sosok yang sekiranya adalah seorang guru untuk diwawancarai. Ia berjalan menyusuri taman, banyak guru yang berada disana, namun mereka nampak sibuk—Taeyong sungkan untuk menganggu karena sepertinya mereka sibuk sekali dengan anak didiknya.

Pemuda itu memilih untuk menyusuri gedung utama, siapa tau ia bisa bertemu dengan guru yang kebetulan menganggur. Matanya tak henti mengamati sekeliling, menatap anak-anak yang berlarian di koridor, atau berjongkok disamping pintu dengan buku cerita bergambar dipangkuannya.

Langkah Taeyong tiba-tiba terhenti ketika matanya menangkap gerombolan anak-anak yang tengah berinteraksi dengan seorang pemuda—yang menurutnya—manis di dekat air mancur.

Ia melangkah mendekat—dalam langkah aman, ia tak ingin menganggu gerombolan itu. Matanya tak lepas mengamati pemuda manis dengan _hoodie_ hitam yang tengah menggerak-gerakkan tangannya. Bahasa isyarat mungkin?

Sesekali bibir pemuda manis itu mengeja kata—namun tak ada suara yang keluar. Salah seorang bocah perempuan disana menjerit—menurut Taeyong begitu—tanpa suara. Bocah itu pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti pemuda manis itu, menggerakkan tangannya dengan cepat.

Pemuda manis itu terkekeh, ia menepuk pelan puncak kepala bocah tadi dan kembali berinteraksi dengan bahasa isyarat—yang lama kelamaan menjengkelkan untuk Taeyong karena ia sama sekali tak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Bukan tanpa alasan Taeyong diam-diam mengintip gerombolan itu. Satu-satunya pemuda disana memiliki senyum yang sama seperti kawan sekelasnya semasa sekolah dasarnya yang kini menghilang entah kemana.

Matanya yang berbinar menggemaskan sama seperti mata kawan sekelasnya ketika berhasil mendapatkan nilai tinggi.

Benar-benar seperti sosok kawan sekelasnya dulu—dalam versi remaja.

Sosok Nakamoto Yuta.

.-.-.

Taeyong memandang kertas pemberian Doyoung yang kini telah terisi oleh beberapa coretan mengenai tugasnya. Setelah menjalankan tugasnya, Taeyong memilih untuk menunggu di halte yang tak jauh dari sekolah itu.

Pemuda tampan itu menghela napas, lagi-lagi pikirannya melayang kepada sosok pemuda manis yang tadi ia lihat.

Pemuda manis itu benar-benar mengingatkan Taeyong akan sosok Yuta. Senyumnya, matanya, bibirnya, semuanya mirip—dan sialnya, Yuta tumbuh menjadi remaja yang begitu manis nan memikat.

Yang membuatnya semakin yakin adalah keadaan dimana pemuda manis itu berinteraksi dengan menggunakan bahasa isyarat, dan kalau ia tak salah lihat, di telinga pemuda manis itu terpasang _earphone_ yang biasanya dikenakan Yuta dulu—alat bantu dengar.

Jika memang benar sosok itu adalah Yuta, Taeyong tak bisa berkata-kata lagi—sungguh.

Yuta—terutama orang tuanya—yang dulu katanya anti untuk masuk sekolah luar biasa karena ingin merasakan pendidikan seperti orang normal kini berada disana. Taeyong tak bisa untuk tak merasakan sebuah perasaan bernama rasa bersalah.

Ia masih mengingatnya dengan baik, berkali-kali ia menjahili Yuta, mengatakan dengan jahat jika tempat bocah manis itu adalah sekolah luar biasa—dimana ada banyak orang yang bernasib sama seperti Yuta.

Dan sekarang Yuta berada disana. Astaga.

Ia mengacak kasar surainya, berusaha mengenyahkan perasaan bersalah itu dan kembali menjadi Lee Taeyong yang cuek dan tidak peduli apapun.

"Kau seperti orang gila."

Taeyong menggeram, ia melempar tatapan tajam pada Doyoung yang baru saja datang dan menyindirnya—yang tak mempan pada Doyoung karena pemuda manis bak kelinci itu dengan santainya mengambil botol minuman isotonik milik Taeyong yang masih utuh dan meminumnya tanpa peduli jika empunya minuman tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

Sesungguhnya ia sudah biasa. Sejak Yuta pindah ia dan Taeyong memang kurang akur—walaupun begitu mereka ini masihlah bersahabat.

"Ya! Kenapa kau menghabiskan minumanku kelinci bodoh?!" marah Taeyong ketika setengah dari minumannya sudah berpindah ke perut Doyoung.

Pemuda itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya, tak menanggapi keberadaan Taeyong. Ia justru memberikan minuman itu kepada pemuda dengan _hoodie_ hitam yang sedar tadi berdiri di belakangnya.

Tunggu.

Pemuda.

 _Hoodie_ hitam.

Taeyong membulatkan matanya, menatap horror sosok yang kini tengah menatap ragu kearah botol minuman.

Pemuda tampan itu menendang tulang kering Doyoung, cukup keras untuk membuat pemuda selucu kelinci itu melemparkan tatapan mematikan.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Doyoung—cukup keras hingga membuat pemuda ber _hoodie_ hitam itu terlonjak kaget dan melangkah mundur.

Tangan pemuda itu agak bergetar ketika menepuk pundak Doyoung. Ia cukup takut dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya saat ini dimana dua pemuda yang baru saja bertemu dengannya saling melemparkan tatapan mematikan.

"Ada apa Yuta?" tanya Doyoung setelah puas membalaskan dendam pada Taeyong dengan cara menendang balik tulang kering pemuda itu—yang sayangnya tak menghasilkan pekikan apapun.

Karena demi Tuhan, Taeyong terkejut ketika Doyoung memanggil pemuda itu dengan nama Yuta.

"Nakamoto Yuta?" ucapnya tanpa sadar, membuat dua pemuda itu memandangnya heran.

Pemuda manis itu memandang bingung kearah Taeyong, tangannya menarik ujung kemeja yang dikenakan Doyoung.

"Siapa?" tanyanya tanpa suara.

"Lee Taeyong, orang yang selalu menjahilimu di sekolah dasar dulu," jawab Doyoung—yang cukup untuk membuat Taeyong meringis.

Yuta menatap tak mengerti, ia meminta Doyoung untuk menggunakan bahasa isyarat. Doyoung menghela napas, ia pun melakukan seperti permintaan Yuta, menggunakan bahasa isyarat. Untunglah ia masih mengingat ajaran ibunda Yuta dulu.

Tubuh Yuta menegang, ia menatap takut kearah Taeyong, bahkan ia langsung menarik tubuh Doyoung dan bersembunyi dibelakang pemuda itu. Menimbulkan tatapan bingung dari Taeyong dan juga Doyoung.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Doyoung.

Yuta menggeleng, tangannya mencengkram erat kemeja bagian belakang Doyoung. Pemuda manis bak kelinci itu tak bisa menahan rasa herannya ketika merasakan tubuh Yuta gemetaran. Ia ingin bertanya, namun ia urungkan. Ia merasa ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk bertanya.

"Kau pulanglah dulu, Taeyong. Aku akan mengantarkan Yuta kembali," ucap Doyoung.

Pemuda manis itu mengisyaratkan pada Taeyong jika Yuta saat ini tak bisa diajak untuk berinteraksi. Memintanya untuk bersabar sejenak.

Doyoung tau, Taeyong sangatlah ingin meminta maaf kepada Yuta. Perbuatannya dulu pada Yuta membuat pemuda itu dirundung rasa bersalah yang tak kunjung hilang sampai saat ini. Jujur, Doyoung sangatlah ingin membantu. Tapi, bagaimana bisa ia membantu jika Yuta saja kelihatannya takut kepada Taeyong?

.-.-.

Doyoung mengusap peluhnya, ia tak menyangka jika tempat tinggal Yuta begitu jauh dari sekolah luar biasa. Setelah dua kali berganti bis, keduanya harus berjalan sejauh dua blok untuk sampai di rumah Yuta yang memang lebih terpencil dan jauh dari keramaian.

Ia menunggu Yuta membuka pintu pagar sembari meniup-niup poninya, "Aku salut padamu, kau masih hidup hingga saat ini."

Yuta mengerutkan dahinya, ia mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya dan menunjukkannya pada Doyoung, " _Maksudmu?"_

"Rumah dan sekolahmu begitu jauh. Kalau aku jadi kau, mungkin aku sudah tak memiliki tenaga untuk kesana setelah sebulan berjuang," jawab Doyoung sembari mengikuti langkah Yuta memasuki rumah minimalis itu.

Yuta hanya terkekeh, ia menyuruh Doyoung untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Sementara Yuta pamit untuk membuatkan minum dan juga beberapa camilan untuk teman lamanya itu.

Sepeninggal Yuta, sepasang manik Doyoung menatap sekeliling. Ruang tamunya begitu sederhana, hanya ada sofa berwarna _cream_ , meja rendah, dan juga rak buku dimana diatas rak tersebut terdapat begitu banyak figura—yang kebanyakan berisi foto Yuta dari bayi hingga remaja.

Tak jauh dari rumah Yuta yang dulu. Masih saja sederhana dan memberikan kesan tenang.

Puas menatap sekeliling, ia memutuskan untuk menyusul Yuta ke dapur—berbekal dengan nekat dan doa semoga dia tak tersesat, berhubung ia belum pernah kesini.

Setelah sekali salah belok—ia menemukan kamar mandi di peruntungan pertamanya—akhirnya ia menemukan Yuta yang tengah menata _muffin_ dipiring.

Doyoung dengan tidak sopannya mengambil satu _muffin_ coklat dan memakannya. Matanya berbinar ketika lidahnya bersua dengan rasa yang begitu lezat, "Siapa yang membuatnya? Enak sekali."

" _Ibu yang membuatnya. Kalau kau suka, kau bisa membawanya pulang,"_ ketik Yuta di ponselnya, yang tentu saja membuat Doyoung berbinar dan langsung menganggukkan kepalanya semangat.

Pemuda manis itu terkekeh, ia beranjak untuk mengambil kotak makan dan mengisinya dengan _muffin_ buatan ibunya.

"Sekarang kau sekolah disana?" tanya Doyoung. Ia menatap sedih sosok Yuta.

Saat berada di sekolah luar biasa, Doyoung tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Yuta ketika pemuda itu hendak menuju ruang guru. Doyoung yang sekali lihat langsung yakin bahwa itu adalah kawannya semasa SD yang menghilang tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak menerjang sosok itu—hingga keduanya jatuh dengan posisi Doyoung memeluk erat Yuta.

Ia benar-benar tak menyangka akan dipertemukan Yuta disana. Di sekolah luar biasa. Tempat yang sama sekali tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya.

Doyoung tak bisa menahan rasa bahagianya ketika mendapati Yuta menggeleng. Pemuda kelinci itu mengguncangkan bahu Yuta saking bahagianya.

Yuta menahan Doyoung sebelum pemuda itu semakin brutal. Ia meraih ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu disana.

" _Aku sudah tidak bersekolah disana semenjak setahun yang lalu. Sekarang aku memilih_ homeschooling _. Aku kesana jika sedang rindu dengan anak-anak saja."_

"Kau _homeschooling_?" tanya Doyoung yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari Yuta

"Kenapa tidak masuk sekolah umum saja? Ah, kau bisa mendaftar di SMU yang sama denganku. Prosedur masuknya tidak terlalu rumit. Aku akan membantumu."

Yuta terdiam sejenak, ia lalu menunjukkan ponselnya pada Doyoung. Menunjukkan deret kalimat yang mampu membuat Doyoung terpaku. Maniknya menatap tak percaya kearah Yuta yang tersenyum lemah.

Ia terkejut—sungguh. Seingatnya, Yuta yang dulu tidaklah seperti ini. Yuta yang ia kenal adalah orang yang ceria dan selalu optimis.

Yuta yang ia kenal adalah orang yang memiliki senyum yang mampu membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya ikut merasa bahagia.

Yuta yang ia kenal adalah orang yang percaya diri, orang yang tak malu dengan keadaannya yang tuna rungu.

Doyoung melangkah mundur, ia masih menolak untuk percaya.

Yuta dihadapannya, begitu berbeda.

Apakah ini—karena masa lalunya?

Karena—Lee Taeyong?

.

.

" _Sekolah umum adalah tempat untuk orang normal, Doyoung-ah. Aku ini tidak seperti kalian, aku tuna rungu, bahkan aku juga tak bisa berbicara dengan benar. Aku tak ingin dibenci jika masuk kesana. Aku sudah lelah dibenci hanya karena kekuranganku."_

 _._

 _._

 **T** o **b** e **C** ontinued

(demi kelancaran cerita /? anggap saja Taeyong, Yuta, Kun, Doyoung dan Jaehyun itu satu angkatan dan sebaya ya. Ehehe. Biar enak aja gitu /?)

(oh ya, ini enaknya Taeyong disiksa dulu atau langsung dikasih enak? Kalau aku sih ya, suka nyiksa Taeyong dulu. Soalnya asyik nyiksa dia /eh)

(terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview! Ppyong~)

(ps: maapkan kalau ada typo nyempil. Kadang suka ada kata yg hilang kalau ngetik dari hp, tp ini udah aku edit dan semoga ngga ada yg kelewat :"))


End file.
